1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two piece closure assembly for containers that allows for sample purity while enabling direct access to a sample by diagnostic instrument probes.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Tubes, containers and other collection devices include an open top having a closure that can be removed or opened to access the interior of the container.
Some closures comprise an elastomeric stopper that can be urged into the open top of the container to provide a liquid-tight seal. The stopper can be removed to access the interior of the container and then can be replaced in the opening to reseal the container. The stopper provides a liquid tight seal both before the initial opening of the container and during any reclosure of the container. However, stoppers do not provide a hermetic seal which is necessary in some instances to ensure sterility.
Other closures include structure for threaded or snap fit engagement with the top of the container. These closures are convenient for periodically accessing the contents of the container, but also do not provide a hermetic seal.
Some containers have a barrier bonded or hermetically sealed over the open top of the container. The barrier is substantially impermeable to most gases and liquids, and hence, the contents of the container can be hermetically sealed prior to use. However, these barriers cannot reseal the open top of the container after the initial opening. Thus, an entirely separate closure is required to re-close the container after the initial use.
Additionally, there is a need in the art for closures which may be able to both maintain the purity of a sample and also easily enable direct access to a sample by diagnostic probes.